narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisoka Kurosawa
IN PROGRESS!!!! Hisoka Kurosawa (黒澤ヒソカ,'' Kurosawa Hisoka'') is a jonin-level, ANBU Hunter-nin from Kirigakure. She is the leader of Team Hisoka (ヒソカ班). Background Hisoka was born to the Kurosawa Clan during the Yagura Era. ((She is only 6 years older than her students)) During this time period, students were forced to kill their classmates to pass onto genin level. Hisoka was forced to kill not only her best friend but her own brother in order to succeed as a ninja. She passed as Number 9 out of the Top 10, but lost some of her sanity in this act. Hisoka became obsessed with killing, and began training rigorously to make higher rank as a shinobi. She passed the chunin exams within a year after her Academy graduation, and took the ANBU rank four years later. Hisoka chose to become an ANBU Hunter Nin, and was praised by Yagura for eliminating 75 missing nin in a single year. She began to shift towards insanity during this time, but was brought out of it when told she would be teaching and captaining a genin cell with the year. Yaguran told her that her team would be made up of suspicious citizens, and that she was to eliminate them without question if they showed signs of treachery. The genin cell she was placed in control of was none other than Team Nine. Personality Hisoka is a fiercely independent woman who takes "no lip". She was a strict sensei, especially in the beginning of Team Hisoka. Hisoka viewed her students as weak fools in the beginning, and planned to kill Maasaki at one point because of his parents. ((At the orders of Yagura)) Hisoka was driven dangerously close to insanity because of Yagura. She is far from a normal ninja, and has shown signs of taking horrible joy from killing. She was told to oversee Chinatsu carefully and to make sure the girl did not defect to Orochimaru to be with her cousin. If she tried to run away, Hisoka was told to kill her on sight. Chinatsu did not run away. Because of the trauma Hisoka had been put through at a young age, she holds little value on human life. However, she has shown attachment to her team at times and has even appeared worried when Chinatsu was injured. But she often demonstrates cold indifference rather than kindness and love. Thanks to Mei Terumi putting an end to the horrible Yagura Era, Hisoka was able to stablize and relax into her homeland, which she had never been able to do before. While she is not completely stablized, Hisoka is much less hostile than she once was. Despite her dangerous behavior, Chinatsu was never afraid of the woman in the way her teammates were. She had seen her cousin Mangetsu behave similarly, and was unpreturbed. Such was the way of the Yagura Era. Appearance Hisoka wears the standard Kirigakure ANBU uniform almost all of the time. She is frequently called in by the Mizukage to fufil her duties as a Hunter nin and member of the ANBU, and is very rarely seen in casual clothing. When not wearing the ANBU uniform, Hisoka normally dons a blue kimono with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt, much like the one Ao is normally seen wearing. Hisoka has charcoal-grey hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is rather long, and is normally pulled into a tight bun or a high pony tail. She almost never smiles. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Kurosawa (黒澤) means "black swamp," and Hisoka hails from the Kirigakure swamplands. * The name Hisoka (ヒソカ) means "secret." As an ANBU Hunter Nin, Hisoka must opperate under utmost secrecy. Reference Hisoka Kurosawa belongs to Dattebayho. Category:DRAFT